SilverStreaked Hair and Blue Eyes
by Artemisia032495
Summary: Levina Zephyr is a daughter of Zeus, left to Social Security with a baby brother, and she gets abused by a boy who didn't know her true power.  Then she learns who her dad really is.
1. Ami and Her Baby

**Levina was originally used in a few forums and I'd just like for her story will be know and so people can know her. **

* * *

A young woman with a grown pregnant stomach walked into the hospital waiting room with a bag in her hand. Her free hand on her stomach as if to hold it up.

The young woman walked up to the counter and had a warm smile. "Hello I'm Ami Zephyr and my water broke a few hours ago. My doctor said he'd have a room set on reserve for me when I have my baby."

One of the women behind the counter looked at her. "How have your contractions been? You look like you don't feel them at all."

Ami still smiled but her hand clutched tighter on the bag. "Oh…those." She giggled a little. "I'm having one right now and they've been coming faster and harder than when my water broke."

The woman behind the counter jumped to her feet. "Ami-dear take a seat over there and we'll call Dr. Bright and tell him you're here." She held out her hand for the bag. "I can take your bag for you."

Ami still smiled and put the bag on her shoulder using the shoulder strap. "Thanks for the offer but I want to hold onto my bag while I wait."

The woman nodded and pointed her out a nearby chair before picking up the phone. "I'm going to call him right now. Now just take a seat and relax."

Ami nodded and waddled her way to the chair she had pointed out. Ami set down her bag and tried her best to sit down without falling into the chair. Her pregnant stomach made almost everything difficult. "Eh…" She said quietly as another contraction started.

"You poor thing." A woman's voice said. Ami quickly turned to see an elegant woman in pretty clothes. "So young and you're having a baby. Where is the baby's father?"

Ami sighed and shifted, trying to get comfortable. "He's not coming…he's…busy."

The elegant woman nodded. "Men are so…stupid." She looked at Ami. "Women are better."

Ami groaned. "Yeah…but not me. Look at me. I'm pregnant and I'm not even married. The baby's father doesn't want anything to do with them."

"Her." The woman mused. "And trust me I can help with that."

Ami was confused. "How can you help?"

The woman put a finger to her chin and hummed. "I'll drop a word in with my husband and makes sure he learns to take care of his…dirty work."

"Hey! My baby is not his dirty work!"

"Oh really?" The woman mused. "You'd be amazed child." The woman laughed and snapped her fingers before disappearing.

Ami screamed out as she felt something move in between her legs. Then she screamed because her contractions got a lot stronger and faster.

The woman at the desk ran to her and grabbed her hand. "Ami dear are you alright?"

Ami gasped and dropped her head back. "Yeah…I think the baby's dropped into birthing position."

Suddenly a man burst through the door. "Where is she?" He looked around. "Where's Ami?"

The receptionist woman flagged him over. "She's over here Doctor Bright."

He rushed over to them. "Hey Ami. How are you?"

Ami was but in a bad mood as she glared at him. "I've been better." She gasped and her head dropped back again.

Doctor Bright knelt down in front of her and looked at her. "Yeah. You really are in labor. And your little bundle is coming fast." He looked at the receptionist. "Get her to her room and get her ready. I'll be up as soon as I can."

The receptionist woman let go of Ami's hand and ran over to get her a wheel chair. Dr. Bright smiled at Ami. "Say after you have your baby maybe we can get together sometime."

Ami just looked at him. "Do you flirt with all your patients?"

"No. So far just you."

"Good to know." Ami muttered to herself. She groaned and her head dropped back again.

Then when Ami looked back at the doctor…he was gone.


	2. New Daughter and Lightning Strikes

**Levina and her mother are my characters. You can not take them.**

* * *

Ami lay silently in the hospital bed, in heavy labor but able to sleep. But wasn't alone.

"Ami…" A man stood next to her. His hair was black and his beard the same color. "You're so young and pretty." He put his hand on her soft and warm face. Then he turned to her stomach. "My baby." He muttered as he knelt down and kissed Ami's stomach.

Ami stirred, her contractions successfully waking her up. She sat up in the bed and rubbed her eyes.

The man was gone. The father of the baby had disappeared just as Ami had woken up. But Ami still didn't know he had come there. She just sat in the bed and looked at her stomach. "Hey baby." She whispered.

* * *

Ami screamed. A thin woman stood to birth her baby. "Come on Ami. Your baby is almost here."

She screamed again. Then she relaxed as her baby joined the world.

The woman held the baby in both arms. "Congratulations Ami. You had a beautiful baby girl. And look. She has a full head of hair." She showed Ami the little baby's head. "She's got at least two inches of hair and she's a new born." The thin woman laughed.

Ami looked at the baby's head. She smiled at her baby's hair. She had spiky silver streaked black hair. And when pressed down flat the hair reached the baby's little ears.

* * *

Ami Zephyr lay in a hospital bed with her newborn daughter in her arms. "I want my daughter's name to be different. I want it to mean something." She rocked the small baby and smiled as her little girl looked up at her mother. Then she said. "I know what I want my daughter's name to be. Her name shall be Levina Elena Zephyr."

"Any particular reason you chose that name?" A nurse asked.

Ami stroked her baby girl's silver streaked black hair. "Yes, Levina means lighting bolt, her hair reminds me of that, Elena is Greek, in remembrance of her father, and Zephyr because it is my last name."

The nurse wrote down the name. "It's a lovely name for a baby girl." Then she left the room.

Ami turned Levina around in her arms. "Zeus isn't she beautiful?"

But a bolt of lighting struck outside the hospital window. Then Levina started to cry for the crack of thunder and lighting had frightened her. Ami quickly tried to calm her baby. "Levina don't cry. That was just your daddy; you don't need to be afraid." Ami looked up at the sky. "Why don't you come down here and see your daughter? She even has your black hair but it is streaked with silver, to show her heritage. You are her divine father and she is your beautiful daughter."

The god of the sky did not come to see his daughter, but he could see her.


	3. Ami Acts Motherly

**Levina and her mother are my characters.**

* * *

Ami carried her baby up the stairs to her apartment. "We're almost home Levina." She smiled and changed hands in carrying her baby's car seat.

Levina was sleeping quietly. Her hair was streaked silver; her hair just about reached the back of her neck.

Ami just set down her baby for a little while to unlock her apartment door. "Welcome home my baby." She smiled and walked into the small apartment, closing the door behind her.

Ami set down her little baby in her car seat down in the kitchen. Ami pulled the infant out of the car seat and put her in a baby sling that the nurses had given her. "You're going to help Mommy with dinner." Ami started setting up stuff to make dinner with. "Since I don't have to eat for you and me any more I don't have to make as much." She laughed. "And better yet your dinner is already made."

The baby in the sling stirred and yawned quietly. Levina opened her eyes and her lip started to quiver. She started to whimper and then crying.

Ami immediately turned off the oven and went to the nursery. "What's wrong Levina?" She removed the baby from the sling and rocked the little infant gently. "How easier it would be if you could tell me…"

Levina continued crying. Ami started to panic. "Levina, please, what's wrong?" She rocked the baby gently even though she was panicking about what could be wrong with her baby.

"She's hungry." A male voice said. Ami picked up her head and saw a familiar man leaning on the wall next to the cradle.

"Zeus…" Ami breathed. "What are you doing here?"

"Just taking care of my daughter." He shrugged and smiled. He walked over to her and started lifting her shirt. "Here, Ami let me help you."

Ami backed away from him. "My daughter, not yours." Ami held the crying baby close to her. "And don't you have something to do?"

Zeus was a little mad. "Just be happy I came here to help. I don't have to be here to help you!" He nearly roared as lightning lit the sky out the window.

"Then leave Zeus! If you don't have to be here then don't be!" Ami cried out desperately.

"Why did you leave me any way? You left me here pregnant with Levina." She whimpered. "I know you're a god but why did you do that? She's your daughter."

Zeus expression didn't soften. "She's my daughter now? I thought she was just your daughter." He sighed angrily. "Because gods can't interfere with their child's life."

Ami sighed and turned to Zeus. "Hold her please." She held out the baby to him.

Levina squirmed in her mother's hands. Her tiny hands balled into fists, her face scrunched up from crying, her tiny feet kicking and rubbing against each other as the tiny babe tried to make it known she was upset.

Zeus just took the baby and rocked her gently. He still didn't look any kinder.

Ami started to get ready to feed her baby the way the nurses had taught her. "How's Hera?" Ami held out her hands for the infant.

Zeus handed over Levina without saying anything. "We have to go through marriage counseling just because of Levina."

Ami started to breastfeed the tiny baby. "I guess it's my fault then." She said quietly before smiling at her baby. "Yes Levina…you're okay now."

Zeus was silent and the only thing that could be heard in the room was Levina's quiet and calm breathing. Then Zeus looked away from them with a sour look on his face. "You make a great mother…maybe Hera could breastfeed her next time."

Ami looked at Zeus. "Like she did with Hercules? No Zeus. I'm breastfeeding my own baby."

"She'll be strong. She'll be powerful."

Ami lightly shook her head. "No. I want my little girl to be a normal demigod. She's going to be just like the rest of your children."

"That's a scary thought." Zeus muttered.

Ami just looked at him. "I don't think I want to know what that means."

* * *

Ami held her baby gently. "Hush little one." She cooed the silent and yawning baby.

Levina just yawned a second time before her eyes started to close. Ami smiled and gently placed the babe into the bed next to her own. "Goodnight Levina." Ami kissed Levina forehead and fell asleep next to the bassinette.


	4. Bugs and Sandy Faces

Levina and her mother are mine.

* * *

A small little girl went running around the park like the world was ending. Ami watched the small toddler with fascination. She smiled at her little girl.

"Mommy! Look!" The small black and silver streaked haired little girl ran up to her mother. She held up a small bug in her hands.

"Oh…that's nice." Ami smiled as she said unenthusiastically. "Now…why don't you put it back now?"

The small toddler ran off again, smiling widely. "Ok Mama!" She started skipping and set the little bug free in a patch of grass.

A woman stood behind Ami. "I remember when my own little girl was that small." She sighed dreamily, leaning on the bench Ami was sitting on.

Ami looked back at the woman. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there. You have a daughter?"

The woman was in pretty clothes and then she sat on the bench next to Ami. "Yes. But she brought me flowers. Not bugs." The woman looked stern but she laughed.

Ami smiled. "I would love if my little Levina didn't bring bugs. But I wouldn't change my little girl….even if it does mean she'll bring bugs to me every now and again."

When Ami looked at the woman again the woman was gone. Ami sighed and looked at her daughter again. Little Levina was playing in the sand box and making something in the sand.

Ami picked up her bag and went to her little girl. Seeing that what she was making in the sand was a face. A male bearded face. "Honey? What's that?" Ami asked, worried as she looked at the face. It had a very scary likeness to a man she knew as Levina's father.

Levina lightly dragged her little finger across the cheek of the face, smoothing it out. "It's a picture I made. Isn't he pretty?" The little girl smiled a front toothless grin. "I saw him last night in the dream I had." The little girl went back to carving the face out of the sand before her.

Ami was uneasy about it. "Um…sweetie I think it's time we went home." She held out her hand for the little girl. "Come along now."

Levina got out of the sand box and dusted herself off. "Aw…okay." She took her mother's hand. "Don't you like it Mama?" They little girl said sweetly as they started to walk home.

Ami just smiled. "It was lovely Levina but…promise me you won't do that again."

Levina pouted and started skipping beside her mother. "Okay Mama. I won't do it again."

Ami smiled wider and nodded. "Thank you Levina."

A man came running down the street and Levina stuck her little foot out in front of him and tripped him. The man went sprawling to the ground with envelopes falling to the ground around him.

Ami jumped and ran to him. "Oh I am so sorry. She is in so much trouble when we get home." She started picking up envelopes off the ground.

"No. It's alright." The man groaned, getting up and gathering envelopes. "Every kid is allowed to be mischievous every once in a while. My kids are the exact same way as your little girl."

Ami looked at the man. "You have kids?"

"Yeah." The man laughed. "A few…maybe."

Ami smiled and handed him the envelopes she picked up. "Well I really am sorry. Levina doesn't normally act like that."

"Kids are kids…like…uh. You look a little young to be a mother." The man replied nervously.

Levina skipped over and giggled. "My Mama had me when she was young. She is still really pretty and smart."

Ami smiled and when she looked back at the man. He too was gone.


	5. Acrobatics and Bad Cooking

Levina and her mother are my characters

* * *

Levina was now about three. She was a little ball of energy and emotions. She was with her mother in the kitchen, sitting on the floor. "Mama? Where's Daddy?"

Ami just stirred the food on the oven top. "He's busy sweetie. But he loves you."

Levina's little lip started to quiver slightly. "He's never here though." She whimpered.

Ami looked at her little girl. She went to her little girl and cupped her daughter's chin with her palm. "Levina he's here even when you think he's not." She made her Levina look at her. "Smile baby."

Levina sniffled and rubbed her nose on her shirt sleeve. "But Mama…" She whimpered quietly.

"No buts Levina." Ami said sternly and lovingly. "Now, set the table for Mama won't you?" Ami stood back up and went to the oven. "Oh no!" She cried, turning off the oven.

Levina stood up and looked at her mother. "What's wrong Mama?"

Ami was preoccupied with taking everything off the oven and putting it in the sink. "Uh…how about we go out to eat tonight." She sighed and looked at Levina. "Go get your coat…I'll…" She turned to the sink." Uh…take care of this."

Levina just cocked her head and then ran off to the coat closet. Ami looked at the sink and picked up the pot and set it in the other sink. "Gee…" She breathed. "No wonder I failed cooking class…"

Then a male laugh came from thin air. Ami acted on instinct, she grabbed a broom and swung around. Hitting Hermes in the head.

He laughed and looked at Ami. "Nice hit."

Ami sighed and lowered her 'weapon'. "Hermes!" She put the broom down. "Don't do that."

Hermes walked behind her and wrapped his arms around Ami. "Sorry. You know I am extremely mischievous." He put his head on her shoulder. "And _deviously_ good looking."

Ami smiled. "The mischievous part I can agree with but…maybe not the good looking part."

Hermes smiled and turned Ami around so that she faced him. "Come on baby why do you have to be so hurtful?"

Ami giggled and tapped Hermes' nose. "Sorry, you know I am extremely mischievous."

Hermes laughed and started kissing Ami. "How's the little girl been?"

Ami smiled and sighed. "Levina's been good. But you know she's not your daughter."

"Technically she's my little sister but you know…her mom isn't that bad looking for a mom of a three year old."

"Knock it off you goof ball." Ami laughed and lightly hit Hermes' chest.

"Mama!" Levina called. "Mama I can't reach it!" The small little girl was on her toes and reaching toward her small coat.

Ami smiled and lightly kissed Hermes. "Go on and disappear. I have a little girl to take care of and you have godly things to do." She escaped his arms and went to her little girl.

Hermes frowned and kept his arms extended toward her. Even as he left he had a pained expression and a frown on his face.

Levina just then got an idea before her mother got to her. The small three year old backed up a few steps and then ran at the closet, at the very last second she grabbed the door knob and pulled herself up to stand.

There the three year old stood, on the door knob and the metal piece used to hold the door closed. Levina looked up and got curious. She shrugged, grabbed her coat, and then she jumped down to the ground.

Ami just stood, awe-struck at her little girl's action. "Levina Elena!" She gasped. "What on earth?" Ami covered her mouth.

Levina looked at her mother and just put on her coat. "Hey Mama. Let's go!" The small girl smiled as if the was the easiest thing she had ever done. She went to the door and waited for her mother.

Ami shook her head and went to the door and put her own coat on. "Listen Levina… Mama has a new friend that she wants you to meet. He knows you and he wants you to meet him."

Levina nodded. "He better be nice or I get to kick his butt."

Ami sighed and opened the door for them. "No. You don't get to kick his butt."

Levina pouted and skipped out the door. "Aw…why not Mama?"

Ami followed her out and then locked the door behind them. "Because it's not nice and not lady like to do."

Levina stopped and looked at her mother. "I'm not a lady and I never will be!" She said sternly.

Ami laughed. "Yes you will if I have anything to say about it." She took her daughters hand as they started down the stairs.

Levina took one step at a time, jumping down each step. "Did you see what I did to get my coat Mama?"

Ami walked slowly to keep at her daughter's side. "Yes and never do that again."

Levina jumped down two steps and grabbed the railing. "Why not Mama? I didn't get hurt."

"It doesn't matter if you didn't get hurt or not. I just don't want you to do that again." Ami replied.

* * *

Ami was sitting in the living room of the apartment Levina and her shared. Levina was asleep, her headed rested on her mother's lap. Ami sat and petted her daughter's head. "I remember the first day I brought you home…" She breathed as she brought her daughter closer to her.

"Cute kid." A male voice said. Ami looked up quickly and there stood Hermes in front of her.

Ami sighed. "Hermes. What are you doing here?"

"I'm just checking on you and little Levi." He knelt down and rubbed the little girl's head. "It's hard to imagine that Zeus made this kid. But of course she's your daughter and that's bound to make her the sweetest thing…even sweeter than candy."

Ami smiled at Hermes. "No Hermes. We're not doing it tonight."

"Aw…why not?" Hermes whined playfully.

Ami sighed and picked up her little girl. "Let's wait until Levina's a little older. I don't think she's ready now for something that could happen if we did it now." She got up and went to Levina's room.

Hermes got up and followed her like a lost puppy. "Come on. I'll be careful. Please?" He folded his hands and gave Ami the puppy dog look.

Ami sighed and put Levina in her bed. "Hermes, no. At least not now." She tucked in the little girl and kissed her forehead.

Hermes sighed and wrapped his arms around Ami. "You know you won't be able to resist me much longer Amarelle."

"Don't call me Amarelle Hermes." She lightly kissed his lips. "And maybe I can for a little bit longer."

Hermes smirked and kissed her back. "We'll see about that."


	6. Toys and Open Windows

**Levina and Ami are mine**

* * *

Levina was now about five. She sat with her mother on the floor of her room. They were playing with a few of Levina toys.

Ami shifted onto her side, her stomach was grown as she was pregnant again. She held a toy and made the toy go to the toy her daughter held. "Hey girl." She said in a goofy voice. "What are we doing today?"

Levina giggled and turned the toy toward the toy her mother held. "Let's go shopping!" Levina chimed in a perky and high voice.

Ami sighed and moved again. "Okay sweet heart. Mommy's got to get off the floor now. Why don't you play by your self for a bit?" Ami struggled to get up and pulled herself up by holding onto the end of Levina's bed.

"Okay Mommy." Levina said as she lay on the floor and played with the toys by herself.

Ami went into the kitchen of the apartment. She looked at her eight month pregnant stomach and smiled. "I sure hope you won't be as much trouble as your sister."

A male laughed made Ami jump and grab her stomach, turning around she saw Hermes. "Hermes!" She sighed. "I swear one of these time I'm going to drop him right here how much you scare me."

Hermes smiled and wrapped his arms around her from behind. His hands rested on her grown stomach. "I'm sorry baby. I don't mean to scare you half the time."

Ami smiled and rolled her eyes. "I'd hate to say it but you are better with your baby than Zeus was with Levina." She sighed and put her hands on Hermes'. "He's kicking." She smiled.

"Where?" Hermes asked looking at her stomach from over her shoulder.

Ami laughed and moved his hand to where she felt the baby kicking. "Here."

Hermes smiled and put his head on Ami's shoulder. "That's my boy."

Ami lost her smile. "Oh…" She removed her hands from Hermes' and put them on her lower back. "Oh!" She breathed.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Hermes asked frantically.

Ami gasped and cringed. "I need to sit down. Watch Levina for me please."

She got from his arms and went to the living room of the apartment and sat down carefully in a soft arm chair.

Hermes bit his lip and went to Ami. "Are you sure you alright?"

Ami smiled and held his hands. "Yes Hermes. I've been through this once before and I came out just fine. Now calm down." She sighed. "Watch Levina for me please?"

He regretfully left her side to check on the small five year old girl. The said five year old had created a game of her own when she bored of playing with her toys.

Levina was near her bed-room window and she was lying upside down with her feet still in her room, the rest of her was hanging out her window mid-air. The little girl wasn't scared or frightened.

Hermes walked into the little girl's room and ran to her and immediately pulled her into the room. "Levina what are you doing?" He held her close to him and went away from the window.

Levina pouted. "I was just playing by the window. I wasn't going to fall."

Hermes sighed and looked at the little girl. "I know but don't do that. I want you to grow up old enough to go to camp."

Levina pouted and gave him the big puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not putting you back in the window."

Levina's little pout started to quiver as her big puppy dog eyes started to get little tears in them.

Hermes bit his lip and looked away from the little girl. "No Levina. I'm not putting you back in the window."

"Please Uncle Hermes?" Levina pouted more.

Hermes stiffened. Uncle Hermes? "No Levina." He looked at her. "Now stick that lip back in before a birdie comes flying in through the window and poops on it."

Levina kept her pout but she just covered her mouth.

"Oh you're clever."

* * *

**Levina is a little pain in the butt it's she?**


	7. Thunder Temper Tantrum

**Levina, her mother and the new baby are mine**

* * *

Ami and Levina walked into the emergency room waiting room. Levina bound in front of her mother and to the receptionist. "My baby brother's coming see?" She pointed to her mother, who was walking slowly and breathing deeply.

A receptionist woman jumped up and ran to Ami. "Coming right on schedule isn't he? How are you holding out?"

Ami put her hands on her lower back. "I'm holding out just fine. The contractions have been nice and steady, not too much for me to handle."

Levina went to her mother and handed her a bag. "Here Mama. It's your bag."

Ami took the bag from her daughter and smiled. "Thank you Levina. Now go to the playroom and have fun."

Levina nodded and skipped off to a room full of children and toys.

The receptionist watched Levina skip off with wide eyes. "A child that young… obedient?"

Ami smiled and nodded. "Yeah. And trust me, getting her that way wasn't easy."

* * *

The small little girl was walking through the hallways of the birthing wing. She just looked around and just walked. She was silent as she walked.

The nurses in the nurses' station were frantically looking for Levina as she had disappeared and wondered off. None of them saw her as she went past the nurses' station and continued walking.

Then she went into a room, the room gave her a certain feeling, a feeling she didn't really know much about. And she walked into her mother's room. The woman was sleeping in the bed, monitors beeping all around her.

Levina looked at all the monitors and then her mother. She silently walked up to her mother and poked her mother's arm. Ami woke up and saw her daughter next to her bed. "Hey sweetie. What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Ami sat up and groaned slightly.

Levina just had a cold look in her little blue eyes. "Uncles Hermes should be here. He is baby brother's Daddy and he's no where near here."

Ami sighed and looked at her little girl. "Uncle Hermes is a busy man and he can't be here right now, honey."

Levina sighed and pouted. "He's mean and he shouldn't be like my daddy is."

"Levina don't—"

"He's not here Mommy!" Levina yelled and stomped her little foot. "He was never here and he probably doesn't even know I'm born!" She cried as thunder rolled outside the hospital window.

Ami stayed quiet. Her daughter's anger nearly matched her father's rage.

Levina whimpered and stomped her foot again. "H-He doesn't love me Mama! If he did he would be here when I'm going to be a big sister soon!" Her bottom lip started to quiver as she rubbed her nose on her shirt sleeve.

Ami held out her arms for her little girl. "Come here baby." She said sweetly ad softly.

Levina looked at her mother and sniffled again before going to her mother. She climbed into the bed next to her mother and rested her head on her mother's chest, staying off her mother's stomach.

Ami held her little baby girl close to her, she hummed and swayed back and forth to calm her little girl. "Hush little one. I'm here. I'm here."

* * *

Ami held a little baby in her arms; she smiled as her daughter was brought back into the hospital room. "Come meet your little brother Levina."

Levina let go of the nurse's hand and ran to her mother and her baby brother, jumping onto the bed and crawling around her mother's legs to get to see her brother.

Ami smiled and held the little baby boy so that Levina could see him. The little baby boy yawned and opened his eyes to see his mother and his sister.

Levina smiled and petted her little brother's head. "Hi Johnny. I'm Levina, your sister."


	8. He Moved!

**Levina, Ami, and Johnny are my characters.**

* * *

Levina laid on the ground in the living room. "Mama! Johnny moved!"

Ami walked into the living room and saw the small five year old on the floor in front of her brother. The little baby was lying on his stomach with his head and feet perked up. He has a little smile on his face as he beat the floor with his little hands.

Levina pointed at her brother. "See! He moved!"

Johnny flipped onto his back and cooed at the ceiling.

"He moved again!"

Ami smiled and went up to the little baby and picked him up. "Hush Johnny." The little baby just cooed and kicked his feet a little. "Levina can you watch him while I make lunch?"

Levina stood up and saluted. "Yes Mama!"

Ami smiled and bounced the little baby. The little baby making a laugh with each bounce. "He's going to be taking a nap."

"Aw…." The little girl whined.

Ami sighed and went to the room Levina and Johnny shared. "I want you to be very quiet while Johnny takes his nap." She said softly to Levina. Then she rubbed the little boy's back and hummed to him softly.

Levina followed her mother and nodded silently.

Ami rubbed Johnny's back gently and laid him in his cradle. The baby just lay awake and kicked his feet. Ami smiled and pulled the blankets over the tiny boy and kissed his forehead. "Go to sleep baby." She said softly as she rubbed his head.

The baby just cooed and reached for his mother with open hands. He giggled and squealed, reaching for his mother. "Ma! Ma!" He cried.

Ami laughed at her little baby. "I'm here but you must go to sleep my baby." She hushed the little baby and kissed his forehead. "I know what I can do to get you to take your nap."

Johnny just giggled and grabbed his foot. The little boy then had no idea what to do with his foot once he had a hold on it, so he put it in his mouth. He laughed and smiled at his mother.

Ami sighed and started to hum a lullaby to her son.

* * *

**Okay...filler chapter and because I'm beat...**


	9. Simple Physics

**Okay a _lot_ of people think it's boring to read about babies and toddlers. I have to say that it is boring writing about toddlers and babies but hold on for a bit. Okay? They're early childhoods haven't lost all excitement yet. Especially what is going to happen this chapter.**

**Thank you for the reviews and comments!**

**Levina, Ami, and Johnny are mine.**

* * *

Levina was now six and playing with her one year old brother. Ami looked at her little girl and her son. "Levina I'm going out. Can you watch Johnny for a few minutes?"

Levina nodded and picked up Johnny and put him on her shoulders. "I got him Mama. You don't need to worry about it." The small six year old jumped up and down, causing her brother to squeal in delight. Levina laughed along with him.

Ami smiled and slipped on her coat. "I will be right back." She said sweetly. "Behave and don't bother the neighbors." Ami pointed at the floor. "Including the ones on the floor under us." Levina's mother smirked and started out the door. "Remember. Behave." She said sternly yet lovingly.

Levina smiled innocently and stopped jumping. "We will Mama. I promise." She let go of her brother to hold up one hand with a pinkie perked. "Pinkie promise!" She chirped happily.

Johnny giggled and clapped his hands. "Ma!" Then he copied his sister's action. "Romise!" He laughed. (He can't pronounce_ p_s)

Levina giggled and reestablished her pinkie action while chirping. "Romise!"

Ami smiled at her children and held up her pinkie. "Promise." She said quietly before going out the door and locking it behind her.

Levina put her little brother down and looked at him. "I'm hungry. What about you?"

"Thirty!" He sat down and clapped his hands.

Levina snickered and just picked up her brother again. "I think you mean 'thirsty' Johnny." She brought her little brother into the kitchen in their family's apartment. "Hey Johnny…" She whispered to him. "Watch this." She put the baby down and then ran at the wall.

The six year old ran up the wall and opened the highest cabinet door. There she was hanging from the door, suspended mid air. Levina didn't hang there forever though, she quickly set her foot in the cabinet and sat down on the highest shelf. The six year old then looked in the cabinet for something she could eat and something her brother could drink.

Johnny just sat on the floor and looked up at his older sister with amazement. "Levi how?" The baby asked.

The little girl laughed. "Simple physics and mathematics." She answered without thinking. She turned to the juice boxes and pulled one out. Levina turned to look around the kitchen for some way to get it to her brother without having to throw it to him. Then she saw an old fashion scale (like the Libra sign).

Her eyes scanned the kitchen for something else to put on the scale. A bag of flower is what she saw. The little girl had a plan in her head before she could think of anything. She started down the shelves to get to the counter.

Johnny just watched his sister. He couldn't understand what she was doing, let alone why.

Levina set the juice box two inches from the edge of the scale's edge. Then she edged around the scale to the bag of flower, she pulled it from the shelf where it stood untouched. Levina carried it easily despite its weight. She held up a few feet above the scale's higher scale. Then she closed her eyes and dropped the bag of flower.

The juice box went flying and landed in front of the little boy on the floor. Levina opened one of her light blue eyes to see her little brother crawling over and picking up the juice box in his small hands. She blinked and smiled. "That actually worked?" She giggled. "It worked!"

Then she started to smell the air, her smile disappearing. Something wasn't right. Levina climbed down from the counter and picked up her brother and his juice box. Johnny just held the juice box in his hands, looking for a way to open it. But Levina ignored her brother before her eyes flashed purple, her eyes turning back to blue as she blinked.

The six year old just stood with her brother in one arm, she was still until her brother hit her in the head with his juice box. "Oren!" He said with his cheeks puffed up in annoyance.

Levina broke out of her strange little hypnotized state to set her brother down and open his juice box for him. "Happy?" She sighed.

Johnny took the juice box and started drinking from it without even answering. Levina rolled her eyes and went to the door, she had to check something out. The six year old reached up and grabbed the door knob. It was cold…she let it go in confusion. "I thought…" She muttered before going back to her brother.

The little boy just sat and drank out of his juice box, he kicked his feet a little and looked at his sister as she walked passed him. He was quiet until he threw his juice box at her, "Away!"

Levina just let the juice box lay on the floor. She got an idea. "Johnny…stay here." She said before she turned back to the door and opened it widely.

"No!" The little boy cried, starting to crawl toward her. "Me go too."

Levina sighed and picked up the little baby. Putting him on her hip she closed the door and started down the stairs to the basement. As they got closer to the basement the temperature seemed to get higher and higher until Johnny whined. "Hot…"

Levina sighed and moved his hair off his forehead. "You wanted to come along so it's not my fault." She patted her little brother's back when he put his head on her shoulder.

When they finally got to the basement Levina grabbed the doorknob and immediately pulled away. "Ow." She winced, then she looked at her hand. It was red and not normal skin color.

Johnny tried to touch her hand but she moved it away before he could get to it. "Don't touch." She told him. "It hurts." When Johnny tried to touch her hand again she held it out of his reach, accidentally making the back of her hand touch the knob again. It burned her hand.

She screamed and removed her hand from the door knob. It was slightly burned as she looked it over. "Johnny let's get back home." She frowned and started back up the stairs to the small apartment.

As they got into the apartment Levina set down her brother and shut the door again. Just then Levina's eyes flashed purple again.

_Fire…fire everywhere_. A voice said. _The fire is so hot…it burns to touch._ Then she saw I burnt forearm and a grown woman clutching the arm to her side as she embraced a man.

Then the girl heard sirens and broke from her vision. She went to the window and looked down. She saw fire trucks and people gathering around the building.

"Johnny. We're leaving." Levina said as she picked up the baby and started out the door. But the small children only got few floors before they had to stop in their tracks.

The fire was consuming the door ways and walls. Levina held her brother close to her and ran where there wasn't any fire. She had to run faster than she ever had before.

Just as she came close to the exit of the building a support beam fell in front of the children and they were trapped with no way out.

When they had stood in the searing heat and scorching burning temperature a monster started to come toward them through the flame. And that is what Levina was scared of.

"M-M-Monster!" Levina cried, holding her brother tighter to her. The little girl closed her eyes and shook in fear.

"Don't be scared." A human voice came from the monster. "I'm not a monster."

The little six year old didn't open her eyes, she didn't move as the monster/not monster picked her up and started to carry her and her brother quickly down the stairs and out the door.

Ami saw them and cried out. "Levina! Johnny!" She tried to get through the crowd. "Please! Those are my children!" She was nearly crying her eyes out.

The firefighter (pronounced monster by six year old girl) brought the small children to the paramedics waiting over on the side. Then he took off his helmet and smiled.

His teeth were perfectly white and he had a pair of light sun glasses on. Ami tried to run to her children. The firefighter stopped her. "Hey babe what's your hurry?"

Ami sighed and tried to pass him. "Those are my children! I need to see if they're alright."

Levina saw her mother and ran to her, through all the attempts of the paramedics. "Mommy!" She cried as she ran to her mother.

"My baby." Ami said as she knelt down to her daughter and hugged her tightly. She sighed and rubbed her daughter's hair. "Oh please be okay." She breathed, she never wanted to let her little girl go.

Levina held her mother tightly and whimpered quietly as her hand was aching with pain from her burns on it.

* * *

**I was getting reviews when I was writing this and I am glad you guys like this.**


	10. Seven Year Old Kills Pythons

**All the reviews are about it how boring it is reading about toddlers and babies…but Johnny and Levina are a toddler and a kid now. Don't worry I won't obsess over their early childhoods much longer. So just hold on!**

**Levina, Ami, and Johnny are my characters.**

* * *

Levina was now seven years old; she was quietly sleeping in her family's new home after the apartment building they had lived in burned down. The small girl still had small scorch marks on her hand but the main concern was the python silently slithering around her neck, getting ready to attack.

At the moment it had got around her neck the small girl opened her eyes as the burned red and glowed.

* * *

Levina came walking into the kitchen of her family's new home. She held a limp body in her hand as she dragged it across the floor. She held out the body for her mother to see. "Mommy look what I found in my bed this morning."

Ami turned to her daughter and quickly dropped the pot she had been holding. "Levina!" Her daughter held a dead python in her hand. "Levina drop that now!" She gasped to her daughter.

Levina dropped the dead body onto the floor and just stood where she was. "I dropped it."

Ami grabbed her daughter and pulled her into the kitchen, away from the dead python. "You found _that_ in your bed this morning?" She held her seven year old daughter and rubbed her head. "Sweetie how did a python get in your bed?"

Levina just shrugged. "I don't know."

Ami took her daughter to her room, inching around the python. "Honey get ready for school. I'll take care of that thing." She spoke of the python.

Levina crawled under her bed and pulled out another limp python. "I found this in my bed last night."

Ami gasped and took the python from her daughter. "I'll get rid of this one too." She sighed as she took a step from her daughter's room. "Get ready for school dear."

* * *

The small girl stood on the door step of her family's house, her brother sleeping in her arms. Levina looked back and sighed. "I don't want to go."

But her mother just knelt down to her. "Levina I don't want you to go either but…you need to go. I want you to be safe. Take care of your brother and stay out of trouble." Ami kissed her daughter's forehead as a tear ran down her cheek.

A woman with warm eyes came and looked at the children. "I'm here to take the children to their new home." She smiled warmly.

Ami looked at the woman and then to her daughter. "Levina I want you to always remember who you are and that I love you." The young mother reached behind her neck and unclasped a necklace that hung around her neck.

"Always keep this with you." The mother said as she put it around her daughter's neck. "And if you ever want to remember me when we were together just open the locket." Her shaking hands gently took the necklace and opened it.

Inside was a small picture of a baby with black and silver streaked hair. The small baby wore pink and her eyes were a shimmering blue tone.

"That's me…" Levina looked at the picture.

Ami hugged her daughter before sighed and letting her go. "I love you Levina. I love Johnny too. You both are my prized possessions."

Levina gave her little brother to the warm eyed woman and then took the locket in her hands and took it off the necklace. "Don't forget me Mommy." She said as she put the locket in her mother's hand.

Ami began crying and hugged her daughter one last time. "I promise Levina…I _promise_ I will never forget you."

Then the mother and daughter were separated, with each step away from her mother Levina's memories of her were stripped from her consciousness. By the time the little girl had reached the vehicle they were being taken to their new home in…she had no memories of her mother or her early childhood all together.

* * *

**She had her memories taken from her when she was seven year old so that she could never go back to her mother ever again. **


	11. Meet Ashley Louise Kelly

**Introducing Ashley Kelly! A young red head with a _slight_ misunderstanding on gender.**

**Ash: I'm not a girl. I'm a guy thank you.**

**Me: Shut up Ashley Louise Kelly.**

**Ash: My name is Ash! Not Ashley!**

**Me: Dude your name is Ashley, you just go by Ash. I _made_ you so don't argue with me.**

**Ash: Yeah and I'm older than you are.**

**Me: …Ha-ha! Ash is an old fart!**

**Ash: I'm not an old fart!**

**Me: Says you!**

**Ash, Levina, Johnny and others are mine.**

* * *

The small eleven year old red head had his bag in his hand and a cap on his head. He sighed and knocked on the door. When the door opened he looked at the person that had opened it. It was a little girl. "Hi." He said, uneasy about the look on her face.

Levina had grown cold and hard. "Who are you and what do you want?" Even though she was just nine years old her happiness and joy of childhood had left her early.

"I-I'm Ash…I'm suppose to live here now." Ash bit his lip and shifted as she stood quietly.

"Levina!" A woman's voice yelled from inside the house. "Don't just stand there let him in! He's going to be your new brother!"

Levina scowled. "I already have a brother. Get lost Ash." She frowned before closing the door.

Ash sighed and put his bag down on the porch, sitting down next to it. His head perked up when the door opened again and there was a little boy there. He had a warm smile and bright eyes. "Hiya!" He said happily.

Ash couldn't help but smile. "Hi. Who are you?"

The four year old laughed and went out on the porch. "My name's Johnny. I live here with my sissy. She is really nice."

Ash sighed and lowered his head. "Could have fooled me."

"She's just in a bad mood because those girls were picking on her again." Johnny shrugged. "They pick on her a lot because she can't read. The letters get mixed up when she tried to read them. And they make fun of her because she can't sit still and she gets mad really easily."

Ash cocked and eyebrow and looked at the little boy. "They don't sound like very nice girls."

"They even made up a song up about her. But it's not really nice." Johnny looked up and started to think about the lyrics. "They make fun of everything about her. Lillian is a really mean girl…she makes fun of me too."

Levina came to the door and grabbed Ash's bag and brought it inside the house. Johnny watched and then turned to Ash. "That means 'come in' in Levina-speak."

Ash nodded and started in after Johnny. "You have to teach me how to speak that strange language."

Johnny laughed and skipped down the hall. "You have to learn that on your own. I grew up with her and Levina-speak."

Ash just followed him. "Right."

Levina walked down the stairs with a bag on her back. "See you later Johnny. I'm going out." The nine year old said before walking out the door and slamming it behind her.

Johnny turned to the kitchen. "Momma, Levina ran away again!"

"She'll come back eventually Johnny don't worry." A woman's voice came from the kitchen.

Ash just looked at the small four year old. "Shouldn't we go get her if she ran away?"

Johnny shrugged. "She comes and goes all the time. We really don't know where she runs away too."

The said nine year old was just walking the street with tears in her eyes. "I hate this…" she whimpered. "I _hate_ this."

Levina sighed and went to the park near the center of town. "I hate you!" She said to no one. Then she looked up at the sky. "I hate you!" She cried. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

The small nine year old then looked down at her feet and sat down near the slide as it started raining. "I hate you Daddy…I hate you Mom." She muttered sadly as she sat in the pouring rain.

Levina cried as she crawled into a tunnel in the jungle gym. "Why did you leave me?" She said quietly. "What did I do to deserve this?" She whimpered as she turned and looked up as the rain fall on the purple tunnel.

The small nine year old curled up in a ball in the tunnel. "Mama…" She whispered as she had the faintest memory of a motherly, warm smile.

Levina sniffled and rubbed her eyes as she started to fall asleep in the plastic purple tunnel.

* * *

**Yeah…not so much of captain old fart.**

**Ash: Hey!**


	12. Midnight Visit

**Levina, Ash, Johnny, and company are mine.**

* * *

Levina had spent a few months out on the streets; she was learning the way to live without parents, the way to live with no one providing for her. She was dirty and her clothes were torn a little bit.

Levina stood in her foster parents' backyard. There was something she had to do. The ten year old went to the side of the house and started climbing the ivy on the side of the house.

She climbed until she reached a window on the second story of the third story house. There she hung like a monkey by the ivy. Her hair tied back by a torn bandana, her coat around her waist, the little girl could have been a jail break and you would not have known the difference.

Levina knocked on the window and a small five year old opened the window for her. "Levi!" Her little brother whispered once he saw her. Then he covered his nose, stepping back. "You stink."

"Yeah…there isn't any free bath service out there." The little girl climbed through the window and picked up her little brother. "Come on…bed time squirt."

Johnny didn't like being so close to his sister when she hadn't bathed in months but he was happy she was there. "How was your birthday?"

Levina sighed and put her brother in his bed. "Cold." Levina had been born December 15th, and she spent her birthday in a jungle gym.

Johnny sat on his bed and took off his shoes. "We still have your Christmas presents for you if you want to open them before you leave again." He asked, hoping his sister would want to and stay for just a bit longer before she left.

"Sorry bud." She put his covers on him. "I'm a wanted criminal now. I can't."

Johnny wasn't surprised when she told him this. He knew she was having problems with these things after her. Not to mention the police were always looking for her. "Maybe I can come with you."

Levina perked up suddenly. "No Johnny." Her blue eyes sparked and looked at her little brother.

"Why not Levina?" Johnny asked, messing up the covers.

Levina sighed and tucked her brother back in. "It isn't a play ground out there Johnny, plus if anything happened to you…I could never forgive myself for it."

John pouted and crossed his arms. "I can take care of myself."

Levina scoffed and pushed her brother down onto his bed and his head onto the pillow. "Only when I'm dead are you going to take care of yourself." She rubbed his head and sighed. "Go to bed Johnny."

Johnny sat back up and looked at his sister. "I can do it! I know I can!"

Levina smiled and her eyes twinkled a little, giving Johnny a sense of nostalgia. "I know you can." She pushed her brother gently back down. "You just stay here and take care of Mom and Dad for me. I'll be back to stay soon okay?"

Johnny pouted and looked at his sister. "Can you sing me that song again? The one you think Mommy sang for us?"

Levina nodded and started to sing the song quietly. "_Promise that we'll stay for the sunset, and when the moon shines through the darkness, We can find the path that leads us home, And on the way you'll... ...maybe... ...sing me a song._

_"Promise that you always will be there, Hold my hand if ever I'm real scared, Help me stand up tall if I fall down,_

_"Make me laugh away all my bluest days!_

_"How could you promise you always would be there?_

_"Why'd you have to go away somewhere?_

_"Every morning into every night,_

_"Do you watch over me like the sun in the sky?_

_"Am I all alone, or standing in your light?_

_"I wish that I could..._

_"...maybe..._

_"...sing you a song..._

_"...tonight._

_"You promised me we'd stay for the sunset..." _When Levina looked at her little brother again the little boy had fallen asleep. She smiled and kissed his forehead. "Night little brother." She whispered.

Levina then ran to the window and climbed out, closing it as she grabbed the ivy and pulled herself out the window.

Foot steps were coming up the stairs to Johnny's room. Levina froze as she still practicaly sat in the window.

A fiery red head in pajama bottoms quietly came into Johnny's room and saw Levina. "Wait!" He said quietly.

But Levina didn't wait, she swung herself out the window and onto the side of the house. She quickly slid down the ivy before Ash got to the window to see the ten year old girl run and disappear into the darkness of the night.

* * *

Levina stood and watched the sun rise from her spot in the park, standing on the jungle gym. The small girl sighed and her eyes shimmered in the early sunlight. The silver streaks in her ebony hair shone a little under her bandana.

The ten year old just sat and started to kick her feet. "Another day…time to get started." She jumped off the jungle gym, a clear 20 feet up from the ground. She winced and grabbed her ankle, quickly dismissing it and walked off from her temporary home with a limp.

* * *

**That reminds me. Happy 25th Birthday Levina!**

**There a few questions concerning Levina and why she was taking from her mother because of a snake. It wasn't really the snake's fault. Ami gave up her children just so they could be safe.**


	13. Intermisson

**Last chapter song was from _Digimon_ "Promise Me" by Rika. Sorry, forgot to write that.**

**We're going out of numerical order for just a little bit. Back to when Levina was nine. She came back and stayed for a week after Ash came to stay with them.**

* * *

Levina was nine years old and she was sleeping soundlessly. Her eyes opened for just a little bit as they faded to pure white. Levina groaned and grabbed her head. "No…No. No!" She started screaming.

Her foster parents came running into her room in the attic. Levina was grabbing her head so tightly her fingernails were cutting into her head.

Ash and Johnny also woke up to see Levina fighting her foster parents' attempts to stop her from hurting her self.

Johnny ran to his sister as her leg went flailing, Ash quickly got into the way of the kick, pushing Johnny out of the way. The eleven year old was kicked in the side, next to his stomach.

Johnny just sat on the ground and watched his sister scratch and bruise herself. His little brown eyes wide with fear.

* * *

**There was a question: Why 25th birthday?**

**Well…it's because in a forum, that has been put on pause right now, Levina is 24 years old and it was her birthday some odd days ago. I just thought to say happy birthday because it was her birthday and it would be her 25th as she was 24 in the forum.**

**In the other one she would be 16. PJO: Next generation Levina: Happy Sweet 16!**

**PJO: Desperation Levina: Happy 25th Birthday!**


	14. Intermisson Part 2

**Intermission Continued:**

**Levina, Johnny, Ash, and company are mine**

* * *

Ash got up and ran to they're foster parents to restrain Levina. "Levina! Knock it off!"

The nine year old girl continued to fight their holds on her. Her cheeks were stained with tears as her eyes shown white.

Johnny started to whimper. "Levi?" He whispered. "Levi?" His eyes glistened from tears.

Levina screamed and pulled her hand from her foster father's grasped, it scratching along her forearm, cutting through her skin.

He frantically grabbed her hand again. Ash, a skinny eleven year old, tried to hold Levina's legs so that he couldn't get kicked again.

Levina kept fighting, successfully giving herself bruises and cuts. A few minutes in Levina already had given herself a spilt lip, bruises on her arms and neck, then cuts on her arms and neck.

Johnny sat on the floor in the attic room. "Levi? Levi!" He screamed and ran to her side.

Levina seemed to react. She looked at her brother with her white eyes, her face blank from emotion. "No…" She whispered. Even though her face was blank her body continued to fight.

Johnny sniffled and put his hand on his sister's face. "Levi please stop!" He whimpered.

Levina's eyes started to close, her body following the action by calming down. Soon the girl was still. Sleeping quietly.

Her foster father sighed and looked at his family. "Ash get me the phone…we're getting Levina to the hospital.

* * *

**Flash to the past finished.**


	15. Johnny's First Theft

**Levina, Ash, Johnny, and company are mine. **

**I think the reviews aren't meant to complain about reading about the past so try to make it so I don't feel annoyed because that is almost all what the reviews about. One of my biggest pet peeves is **_**constant**_** complain/whining so try to be more constructive then whiny please? **

* * *

The little girl wasn't little anymore. She was now thirteen years old. She sat in class, gazing out the window. Looking at the sky calmed her down for some reason.

"Levina?" The teacher asked. "Levina!" He yelled as he slammed his ruler down on the desk.

"HUH?" She blurted out as she looked at the teacher. The girl had jumped so that her chair moved back a few inches.

"Thank you for coming back to class Levina." The teacher said sternly as the students around Levina started to laugh. "Now, Levina, can you tell me what this means?" He tapped the board with his ruler.

Levina looked up at the board and saw this:

-9x^2 - x + 11= 0

The class got quiet when Levina just said an answer a few seconds after he had shown it to her. "X equals negative 1 plus the square root of three hundred and ninety seven over eighteen or x can equal negative one minus the square root of three hundred and ninety seven over eighteen." She nervously looked around. "Or…x can equal positive 1.51381 or negative 1.162492." Levina then sank into her seat and covered her face.

The students around her slowly looked at the teacher. The teacher looked at his students before working it out on the board. He came up with the same answers Levina had given. He turned to Levina and set the chalk down. "Levina…how did you know that?"

Levina just sighed and continued to cover her face. "I didn't at first then I did."

The students just looked at her then to the teacher again. He looked around and then pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something down. "I'm going to have to speak to your parents…and get you transferred to a high school math class." He pointed o the problem on the board. "Because that is one problem algebra 2 students know how to do."

Levina sighed and just nodded. "Just get it over with please." She quietly prayed.

Then the bell rang. The students got up from their seats and started to leave the class room. Levina just sat there for a few moments before she left herself.

Leon was waiting for her outside the classroom. "Hey baby. Good job in there. You know…uh…half the kids in there couldn't do—"

Levina just looked at him. "What do you want Leon?" She said coldly as she went to her locker and opened the door in front of his face.

Leon rubbed the back of his neck and looked around the door. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me Saturday."

"Can't." Levina knelt down to her books in the bottom of her locker. "Baby-sitting Saturday."

"H-How about Sunday?" Leon looked at her.

"Can't do Sunday either." She looked in her locker and picked out a few books and notebooks.

Leon sighed and knelt next to her. "What are you doing Sunday?"

Levina sighed and stood up, slamming her locker. "I'm baby-sitting Sunday too."

"Who are you baby-sitting? M-Maybe I can help." Leon stood up and chased after her when Levina started to walk away.

"My brother and no you can't help." Levina looked forward and didn't pay attention to Leon as he followed her. "He doesn't like strangers."

"Johnny?" Leon tried to catch up with her. "He knows me. I'm not a stranger to the little guy."

"It's still no, Leon." Levina said calmly. "And if you could do something for me is to keep that sister of yours away from my brother. I'm sick of her bulling him."

"Lillian?" Leon kept following her. "She's just a little brat sometimes. She doesn't mean anything by it."

Levina stopped and Leon came to a sudden stop next to her. "She's our age Leon and she picks on a seven year old boy. My brother is afraid to leave our house just because she is mean and cruel to him." She huffed before walking out of the school building.

Leon frowned and stormed out after her. "You think that just because my brat sister is a rotten girl then I'm a bad guy!" He yelled at Levina. "Now I'm the bad guy!"

Levina turned back toward Leon and had a blank expression. "The rotten apples don't fall far from the rotten tree." Then she turned and left the school grounds quietly.

* * *

Levina came in the house to see her little brother sitting on the floor in the living room. "Hey buddy." She said as she kissed his head.

Johnny was messing with something in his hands. "Levina…am I a bad person?"

Levina was slightly confused. "Why do you say that Johnny?"

Johnny held up a small toy to his sister. "I stole this and I didn't get caught."

Levina stepped back and something in the back of her mind clicked with what he said. "You didn't…get caught?" She asked slowly.

Johnny nodded and brought the toy back to his lap. "I don't know why I took it but the guy in the store didn't even see me take it."

Levina just looked at her brother blankly. "Johnny…it's a crime to shoplift…" She took her little brother's hand. "You're going to take it back."

Johnny looked up at his sister. "No, it's mine. I took it, it's mine now." His big brown eyes were wide and hitting Levina with the innocent look.

Levina sighed and pulled her brother to stand. "No, Johnny. Stealing is a crime; it's a bad thing to do. You have to take it back or we'll both be in trouble when Mom and Dad get home."

Johnny pouted and looked down at his feet. "But…I don't want to take it back."

Levina picked her brother up and started for the door. "You are going to take it back and you're going to say you're sorry."

* * *

**Johnny's first theft. **

**We're getting to where Earvin finds her so no complaining! **


	16. A Box with a Bow

**Levina, Johnny, Leon, and company are mine. **

**Later that day: **

* * *

Levina sat in her attic bed room looking out her bedroom window at the snow on the ground below. Her small brother Johnny sitting on the ground, watching her. Until he pointed above her head and said. "What's that?"

Levina looked at him. "What's what Johnny?"

He reestablished the point above her head. "That."

Levina looked up and saw a fading hologram above her head. The hologram of an eagle was quickly fading over her head. "What _is_ that?"

Johnny shrugged. "I don't know."

She sighed and smiled at her little brother. "We have a mystery on our hands, little brother."

Johnny then pointed at her bed side desk. "What's that?"

She followed his point and saw a box on her desk. The box had wrapping paper and a bow. Along with an envelope taped to the top. She went to her desk and opened the envelope. Inside it read:

Happy Birthday Levina

_Z_

Levina put the note down and opened the box. Inside was a gold knife. She laughed. "Who in their right mind would give a 13 year old girl a knife for her birthday?"

As her foster parents came up the stairs she hid the knife and box inside her desk. They were smiling and her foster mother was carrying a small cake. "Happy Birthday Levina!

* * *

Levina sighed and messed with the knife she had gotten from "Z". She turned it over in her hands and just looked at it.

"What are you going to do with that?" Her brother asked.

Levina rubbed the blade. "I don't know. I'm just going to start carrying it with me so Mom and Dad can't find it." She pulled out a small leather pouch and put it around her thin waist. Levina slipped the gold knife into the leather pouch. "There."

Johnny shook his head. "They're going to find it eventually."

Levina covered the carrier and her knife with her shirt and twirled around. "No they won't. See? You can't even see it." Levina extended her arms and spun around again.

* * *

The newly thirteen year old got bored with sitting in her room, so she went to her window and opened it wide. She breathed in the winter air and sighed happily. The crisp winter air always made her feel better.

The thin Levina crawled out the window and put her bare feet on the windowsill; she put her hands on the roof and pulled herself up.

The air on the roof was nice and cold, for some reason it gave Levina a sense of nostalgia…she didn't know why. She sat on the roof and sighed, trying to imagine her mother and what she was like. She had no memories of her so Levina had this feeling she knew her mother but just couldn't find her.

She dreamed to meet her mother; she longed to find the woman she wanted as a mother. Levina sat on the roof quietly, her thoughts wondered as she looked out at her snow-covered home town in West Virginia.

It was relatively close to the Christmas season, and her foster parents loved Christmas, so she generally got birthday presents and Christmas presents near the same time.

Levina sat on the roof in snow and on ice; she didn't feel cold at all. She felt calm and happy, without a care in the world. She could see her little brother on the ground making a snow man.

Johnny hadn't grown that much; he was a small kid making snow man taller than he was. He had to jump to put on the nose and eyes.

Levina smiled and sighed, lying on the snow covered roof where she found complete peace. Yet as she in the deepest peace she had this aching sense of nostalgia…something was nagging at her to remember something but she had no idea what.

**It's a habit of Levina's to go on the roof and just sit there. **


	17. Earvin The Satyr

**Levina, Johnny, and Leon are mine. **

**Leon and Levina have started dating. **

* * *

Levina was sitting quietly in the library, reading a large book. Her brother, Johnny, sat next to her. Johnny had turned to a quiet ten year old. Levina grew to a skinny fifteen year old.

Leon came up to Levina and whispered into her ear. Levina pretended not to hear him as she tapped her headphones and dead MP3 player. Leon sighed and pulled her from her seat by her upper arm.

Levina didn't try to resist until he shoved her against the wall outside the library. He pulled the headphones off her head and threw them on the ground. "Levina, when I tell you to do something you do it understand?"

Levina didn't answer; she just sighed and looked away from him. Leon was getting tired of her not listening to him. He grabbed her jaw forcefully and made her face look at his. "Levina look at me."

Levina closed her eyes and crossed her arms silently. Leon finally lost his temper. "Levina open your eyes and look at me!" He spoke through his clenched teeth.

Levina shook her head and remained quiet. Leon let go of her jaw and smacked her across the face hard enough that she went tumbling to the ground.

Levina opened her eyes as she limply lifted her upper body up from the ground. She lifted a hand to her cheek he slapped. Leon grabbed Levina's forearm and pulled her up from the ground. "Get up." He commanded her coldly. "You know the rules."

Levina sighed and just nodded.

"Say it." He said softly, holding her close to him.

"Bite me." She hissed.

"Wrong answer." He said quietly while he set his hand on a bruise he gave Levina on her waist. Levina gasped and whimpered in pain. "Now…what was the right answer?"

Levina had tears in her eyes and was limp when he took his hand off the bruise. "I could never deserve someone like you…"

"And?" He questioned threateningly.

Levina sighed and lowered her head. "I could never find anyone as good as you."

Leon smirked and kissed Levina's cheek. "I love you babe."

Levina sighed and rolled her eyes. "I love you too Leon." She grumbled.

* * *

Levina was walking quietly, her hand tightly holding onto her little brother's as he rambles on about this book he read and how he could understand everything written in Greek just as good as he knows English.

Leon was walking next to them; he was silently listening to the ten year old ramble as well.

"And you'll never believe what I found in one of my books I checked out from the library this morning." He let go of his sister's hand and opened on of his books in his arms. "Look at this Levi." He showed his sister a picture of a bust of Zeus. "He looks just like you."

Levina blinked and looked at the picture blankly. Her blue eyes had a distant look in them. "I think you're right Johnny." She breathed.

The small ten year old brought the book back to him. "It says he had children with humans and they had superpowers."

Leon scoffed. "Johnny, Zeus is a fairy tale. He's not real."

The ten year old didn't believe the fifteen year old boy. "No. He's real, I know it." Johnny insisted.

Levina just shook her head. Something in her agreed with her brother, but another part of her agreed with Leon. Zeus was a myth…wasn't he? An almighty god in myths couldn't be real. He was just a figment of the imagination of some…crack pot back before they knew any better. That thought made her question…was Zeus real or not?

"Right Levina?" Leon questioned.

Levina blinked and looked at Leon. "What?"

Leon raised an eye brow. "Zeus is just a myth, right Levina?"

Levina swallowed and didn't know how answer. She was contradicting herself and she didn't know her answer.

"Hey you!" A voice cried out as a boy grabbed Levina's hand and pulled her away as fast as he could.

Levina gasped and tried to fight the boy. "Who are you?"

The boy sighed and picked up Levina, tossing her into a blue truck. "No time. You're coming with me right now Levina Zephyr."

Johnny and Leon stood awestruck as Earvin took Levina. "Hey! Bring her back!"

The boy was in the back of the truck and holding Levina still as he bound her legs and arms. "Don't worry, Levina, I'm going to get you to camp."

Levina tried to fight him. "Who are you? What do you want?"

He sighed and pulled her to the front passenger seat in the truck. "Earvin is my name, being a satyr is my game. Now, shut up and sit still." He started the truck and drive off.

Levina groaned and bit at the binding. "How do you know my name?" She tried to break the binding until her teeth hurt.

Earvin sighed. "I've been watching you long enough. I know a demigod when I see one."

"A what?"

Earvin kept his eyes on the road. "A demigod… you're half Greek god half human."

Levina blinked. "What? The Greek gods aren't real!"

Earvin just glanced at her. "If they weren't real you wouldn't be here and neither would I so just be quiet."

* * *

**Meet Earvin. Levina's satyr. **


	18. Hair Cut and Enter Camp

**Levina and Earvin are mine. **

**NinjaWriter: Yes, yes he is. **

**triplt333: Johnny stays with her foster parent's house until Levina came home from camp. And this is **_**Levina's**_** story. And what happened in the flash back she couldn't tell you what she saw, for she has no memory of it. It happens again a few days after she goes to camp. **

**coconut1559: One of Levina's classmates. And temporary boyfriend until she meets Seth (© Vamp) in the forum. **

* * *

Levina sighed and banged her head on the truck window. "Earvin?" Before she could even say another word the satyr snapped back.

"If you even _think_ 'Are we there yet' I'm tossing you out of the truck." He groaned as he kept driving.

Levina sighed and crossed her arms, sitting back in the seat. She fingered the metal chain around her neck. Then she came up with an idea.

The little fifteen year old pulled out her knife and twirled it in her hand. Levina grabbed her hair with on hand, twirled it twice around her hand. Levina then raised her knife to her hair and cut through her ebony and silver locks easily.

Earvin looked at her as she dropped her hair onto the floor of the truck. "Levina…what are you doing?"

Levina sighed and started to trim her now ear length hair. "Nothing," she said quietly.

"Did you just cut your hair?"

Levina just rubbed her hair lightly and looked at it in the rearview mirror. "I didn't do that bad of a job did I?"

"You just cut your hair like over a foot of hair."

"Whatever."

* * *

A blue truck pulled up and Earvin, the satyr, got from the driver's seat and went to the passenger side to open to door for Levina. He touched her arm, "We're here Levina."

She didn't react at all. She was sitting in the passenger seat looking through the sunroof, looking at the sky. He touched her arm again and she slowing looked from the sun roof to Earvin. "Did you say something Earvin?"

Earvin grabbed a duffle bag from behind Levina's seat and smiled at Levina. "Come on, we're here."

"Where is here exactly?"

"Camp Half-Blood." Earvin took her hand and pulled her from the truck. "A special place for you and people just like you."

"So you steal me from my boyfriend, steal a truck, drive me all the way here from West Virginia...to go to a 'special' camp?"

"Exactly. Let's see if you can get in first." He pulls her up the hill and crosses into camp borders by himself. "Come on Levina. Join me."

Levina crossed camp borders no problem. "Well that wasn't as hard as you made it sound. By the way Earvin, what makes this camp so special from all the other camps my mom sent me to? At least before that one camp where-" she shivered "-but that was an accident. I'm _still_ not allowed back there, ever."

Earvin put his arm around Levina's shoulders as she fiddled with the chain around her neck. "Don't worry this camp is different from all the others. You'll fit in at this one." He breathed. "If you actually try to make friends."

She rubbed the chain in between her fingers. "Earvin, how do you think my mother is doing? I think she could make a recovery soon right?" She took her duffle bag from Earvin. "Yeah, maybe she will."

Earvin guided Levina to the Arena. "Take your head from the clouds for just a few days and get settled first."

* * *

**This is where the forum takes over. **


End file.
